Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to one or more cycles of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements the cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The cycles of operation may vary according to the size of the laundry load in the drum. The size of the laundry load may be manually input by the user through a user interface. Oftentimes a user will overestimate or underestimate the load size, thereby resulting in a less than optimal treating performance. Furthermore, laundry treating appliances currently measure mass but this may not provide a full understanding of the load size and may cause confusion for the user when mass is indicated.